dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Yoo Jung
Profile *'Name:' 김유정 / Kim Yoo Jung (Kim Yu Jeong) *'Profession:' Actress *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Height:' 164cm *'Star sign:' Virgo *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Older brother Kim Boo Geun (김부근) and older sister Kim Yun Jung (김연정) *'Talent agency:' SidusHQ TV Shows *Clean with Passion for Now (JTBC, 2018) *Moonlight Drawn by Clouds (KBS2, 2016) *Love Cells 2 (Naver TV Cast, 2015) *Angry Mom (MBC, 2015) *Love Cells (Naver TV Cast, 2014) *Secret Door (SBS, 2014) *Drama Special The Dirge Singer (KBS2, 2014) *Gold Rainbow (MBC, 2013) *May Queen (MBC, 2012) *The Moon That Embraces the Sun (MBC, 2012) *Gye Baek (MBC, 2011) *Mom, I'm Sorry (엄마 미안해) (EBS, 2011) *Pure Pumpkin Flower (SBS, 2010) *Flames of Ambition (MBC, 2010) *The Gumiho's Revenge (KBS2, 2010) *Road Number One (MBC, 2010) *Dong Yi (MBC, 2010) *Temptation of an Angel (SBS, 2009) *Queen Seon Deok (MBC, 2009) *Tempted Again (SBS, 2009) *Cain and Abel (SBS, 2009) *The Painter of the Wind (SBS, 2008) *Iljimae (SBS, 2008) *Powerful Opponents (KBS2, 2008) *Belle (KBS1, 2007) *Evasive Inquiry Agency (KBS2, 2007) *New Heart (MBC, 2007) cameo *My Sister (MBC, 2006) *Thank You Life (KBS2, 2006) *Freezing Point (MBC, 2004) TV Show Theme Songs *''After Love (Light Ver.)'' - Love Cells OST (2014) Movies *Golden Slumber (2018) *Because I Love You (2017) *Circle of Atonement (2015) *Room 731 (2014) *Elegant Lies (2014) *The Commitment (2013) *The Nutcracker in 3D (2009) *Living Death (2009) *Paradise (2009) *Haeundae (2009) *Unforgettable (2008) *The Chaser (2008) *Rainbow Eyes (2007) *Bank Attack (2007) *Hwang Jin-i (2007) *Forbidden Floor - 4 Horror Tales (2006) *Sugar Lump (2006) *My Lovely Week (2005) *Sympathy for Lady Vengeance (2005) *DMZ (2004) Recognitions *'2017 53rd Baeksang Arts Awards:' Most Popular Actress, Television(Moonlight Drawn by Clouds) *'2016 30th KBS Drama Awards:' **Excellence Award for Mid-length Drama (Female) (Moonlight Drawn by Clouds) **Best Couple Award with Park Bo Gum (Moonlight Drawn by Clouds) *'2016 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards:' Top Buzz Star: Female *'2016 1st Asia Artist Awards:' Best Icon Award, Drama (Moonlight Drawn by Clouds) *'2016 5th APAN Star Awards:' Best New Actress (Moonlight Drawn by Clouds) *'2016 28th Korean PD Awards:' Inkigayo MC Award (Inkigayo) *'2016 8th Style Icon Asia:' Awesome Teen Award *'2015 34th MBC Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars Award (Angry Mom) *'2014 6th Pierson Movie Festival:' Trend Choice Best Actress *'2014 22nd SBS Drama Awards:' New Star Award (Secret Door) *'2012 5th Herald Donga TV Lifestyle Awards:' Style Icon Rookie *'2012 31st MBC Drama Awards:' Best Child Actress Award (The Moon That Embraces the Sun, May Queen) *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Special Child Actor Award (The Moon That Embraces the Sun, May Queen) *'2012 4th Pierson Movie Festival:' Best Child Actress Award (The Moon That Embraces the Sun) *'2010 24th KBS Drama Awards:' Best Youth Actress Award (Gumiho: Tale of the Fox's Child) *'2010 29th MBC Drama Awards:' Best Young Actress Award (Dong Yi and Flames of Ambition) *'2008 16th SBS Drama Awards:' Best Young Actress Award (Iljimae and The Painter of the Wind) Trivia *'Education:' Goyang High School of Arts *'Religion:' Protestant External Links *English Wikipedia *Official agency site *Profile (Daum) *Profile (Naver) Category:KActress